


Ты не понимаешь

by Tomash_Beran



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomash_Beran/pseuds/Tomash_Beran





	Ты не понимаешь

– Все валит и валит, – сказал Джуди, глядя во двор сквозь покрытое изморозью окно. – Ка-ак же задолбало.  
Паркер мог бы сказать ей, что это была ее сраная идея, это ей показалось забавным провести выходные в заснеженной глуши вдали от всех – «посмотри, Паркер, не отель, а слащавая рождественская открытка, не бывает таких мест, это просто тупейшая разводка для лохов – типа, почувствуйте себя в сказке, в ебаном пряничном домике, – давай поедем?»  
Это был не вопрос, за столько лет Паркер отлично изучил все ее «давай», «может быть» и «что думаешь» – никого не интересовало, что он там думает, если Джуди хочет ехать в пряничный домик, они туда поедут, в худшем случае она рванет сама, потому что ей в целом без разницы, Паркер может пойти на все четыре стороны, если хочет, но он пока не хочет, не может найти в себе сил – поэтому, конечно, он сказал «окей, давай», они в четыре руки натрамбовали объемистый чемодан какими-то шмотками, позвонили в отель – связь все время прерывалась, но они все-таки сумели снять номер – и рванули в эти сраные горы через два штата. Когда отель – маленький двухэтажный домик в окружении заснеженных елок, черепичная крыша с трубой, крыльцо со смешными гипсовыми лошадками – когда все это оказалось абсолютно реальным, таким же, как на картинке, Джуди сказала «офигеть», и еще «господи, Паркар, пиздец, они реально тут живут», и еще «переночуем – и сваливаем, тут можно крышей поехать». Он в ответ пожал плечами.  
Хозяин отеля, вежливый, подтянутый, но, кажется, совершенно глухой старик, долго не мог найти их ключи – улыбался, извинялся многословно, – пока на шум не вышла его дочь (наверное дочь, вряд ли жена, хотя какая разница), и дело решилось за две минуты. Их проводили в просторный номер на втором этаже, под самой крышей, «летом у нас тут гнездятся ласточки» – «о, как мило!» – сказала Джуди, хотя ей было совершенно насрать, но она, конечно, развлекалась как могла. Все эти старинные шкафы, тумбы, кушетки (на самом деле – дешевые современные поделки), бархатные портьеры, кровать с балдахином, вся эта бессмысленная роскошь и главное – нотки едва скрываемой гордости в голосе хозяйки веселили Джуди несказанно. «Я совершенно о-ча-ро-ва-на! – ворковала она, прижимая руки к груди. – У вас тут так о-ча-ро-ва-тель-но!»  
«Чудовищно переигрываешь, – сообщил ей Паркер, как только они остались одни. – Я совершенно ра-зо-ча-ро-ван».  
«Кого волнует, – пожала плечами Джуди, влезла на кровать прямо в пальто и сапогах, упала навзничь и раскинула руки. – Она схавала. Не нуди».  
Хозяйка ушла, притворяться больше не имело смысла, и ей снова стало невыносимо скучно.  
Как и всегда.  
«Чувствуешь себя в сказке?» – спросил Паркер.  
«Чувствую себя в жопе мира. Завтра утром уебываем отсюда ко всем чертям».  
Но утром началась метель, снег все шел и шел, завалило весь двор, все эти сраные елки, все дороги, весь мир вокруг этого сказочного домика.  
Так что они, конечно, никуда не уехали.

– Все валит и валит. Ка-ак же задолбало.  
Паркер мог бы сказать ей… но ничего не сказал, потому что это имело смысла. В последнее время все разговоры с Джуди напоминали швыряние гальки в железное ведро: камешки стучат о стенки, но ведру на самом деле нечего тебе ответить.  
В последнее время Паркеру начало казаться, что кроме этого последнего времени ничего никогда не было.  
Он подошел к панорамному окну, выглянул во двор и чуть не ослеп от белизны. Вся просторная гостиная на первом этаже была как будто залита молочно-белым светом – густым, ватным, почти осязаемым.  
Их проводили сюда после завтрака (кофе, яйца, тосты, блинчики, абрикосовый джем; «мы мажем на хлеб китч!» – сказала Джуди), предложили разместиться в креслах у камина, но Джуди заявила, что это уж слишком, она не готова играть в Шерлока Холмса и доктора Ватсона, и потребовала, чтобы Паркер перетащил ее кресло к окну.  
Точнее, она, конечно, попросила.  
Он давно перестал ощущать разницу.  
Снег за окном все падал, падал, падал… Тишина, белизна, абсолютное бездействие, стазис, штиль. Как в стеклянном шаре, подумал Паркер. Идеальная метафора его жизни, такая точная, что можно испугаться, но он давно привык и ему было все равно.  
– Господи, не-вы-но-си-мо, – сказала Джуди. – Давай сыграем в скрэббл? Возьми с полки над камином.  
Паркер обернулся к ней и усмехнулся.  
– Серьезно? Скрэббл? Человек, который пытался скормить мне слово… как его там, черт… «возмополе»?  
– Поле возможностей, что не так?  
– Я тебя умоляю, Джуди…  
– Ох, блядь, простите, мистер Диплом С Отличием! Есть идеи получше?  
У него не было идей. До завтрака они успели потрахаться – потому что он все еще хотел ее, несмотря ни на что, у него все еще вставало на эту рыжую гриву, на эти веснушки по всему телу, на родинку над правым соском, на все это банальное говно, в которое он влетел шесть лет назад, – а ей было все равно, может, ее забавляло, что он никак не может перестать на нее вестись, она даже иногда делала вид, что ей хорошо – или ей правда было хорошо, но Паркер предпочитал об этом не думать, потому что ошибиться было бы слишком паршиво.  
Они потрахались, потом Джуди приняла ванну, потом они позавтракали и теперь торчали в этой сраной гостиной, посреди сраного снегопада, в этом сраном домике с открытки, и им было настолько нечем заняться, что Джуди предлагала сыграть в скрэббл. Паркер представил, как это будет: инкрустированный чайный столик с гнутыми ножками, отблески пламени из камина на игральной доске, они в креслах друг напротив друга, Джуди сочиняет какого-то очередного уродца типа «остояние» или «вылитость», он вяло спорит, она делает вид, что сердится, он делает вид, что ему не насрать, кто выиграет…  
Невыносимо.  
– Нахуй скрэббл, – сказал он. – Давай лучше напьемся. Выпивка у них должна быть, как думаешь?  
Джуди фыркнула.  
– Офигенная идея. Исходит от мастера по бухлу, которого уносит с трех бокалов вина. Собутыльник мечты.  
– Ох, блядь, выпей сама! – Паркер вернулся к камину и рухнул в кресло. – Ты и одна справляешься.  
Джуди осталась сидеть у окна. Он чувствовал ее взгляд кожей, затылком, каждой мышцей – пристальное внимание, ухмылка, как будто невесомое прикосновение крыла насекомого. Не уследил за тоном. Не сделал вид, что ему плевать. Не удержал маску.  
Ничего нового.  
– А если я не могу пить? – вкрадчиво сказала Джуди. – Если, допустим, я собираюсь стать мамой? Кого бы ты хотел, сына или дочку? Дочку, конечно, что тебе делать с мальчишкой.  
Еще два года назад, даже год… Он мог бы купиться. Обернуться, уставиться на нее огромными глазами безумного папаши, не поверить, переспросить, обрадоваться, испугаться, снова обрадоваться, подхватить ее на руки…  
Год назад, да. Но не теперь.  
– Перестань, дорогуша, – сказал Паркер. – Попытка говно, ты сама знаешь.  
Джуди у него за спиной вздохнула.  
– Из меня бы получилась отличная мамочка.  
– Полная хрень.  
– Точно. Так что, позвать этого… Альцгеймера и потребовать бухла?  
– Его зовут мистер Дженкинс, хамло ты такое.  
– Это звучит еще хуже.  
Паркер собирался ответить – еще не больше пары реплик, дальше вся эта перепалка потеряет последние крохи осмысленности и останутся только камешки-слова, которые праздная рука швыряет в железное ведро, – но тут дверь гостиной негромко скрипнула, они оба замолчали и обернулись на звук. Паркер успел подумать, что лучше бы это была дочка (или все-таки жена?) хозяина, чем сам хозяин, – проще будет договориться про выпивку и не придется жестами объяснять разницу между красным и белым вином, – но оказалось, что сказочный домик приготовил им сюрприз.

Она была обычная. Прямые русые волосы, плоское лицо, бледная кожа, чуть широковато посаженные глаза (кажется, серые), крупноватый нос, тонкие губы.  
Она была невероятная. На ее фоне огненно-рыжая, роскошная, холеная Джуди терялась, если бы они вместе вошли в бар, полный мужиков, все глядели бы на нее, а не на Джуди, и никто из них не смог бы объяснить, почему. Она не была красивой, даже привлекательной ее трудно было назвать, но было в ней что-то такое, что хотелось смотреть на нее и смотреть. Паркер был не из тех, кто запросто рассыпает выражения вроде «внутренний свет» или «божественное начало», но ничего другого в голову не приходило.  
А вот спутник ее был хорош по всем канонам – выше среднего, широкоплечий, вообще какой-то широкий (качается, конечно, такие вечно торчат в спортзале), светловолосый, почти в белизну. Открытое доброжелательное лицо, приятная улыбка, густые белесые ресницы – красавчик, картинка, мечта любой бабы, сказочный принц на белом коне. Именно такие оказываются на поверку домашними тиранами, мудаками, творящими за закрытыми дверями всякую херню, именно таких стоит опасаться – но, конечно, заранее об этом никогда не догадаешься.  
Паркер осознавал, что пялится на вошедших слишком долго, что пора бы уже что-то сказать, пригласить их обоих присоединиться к… о господи, к чему? к партии в скрэббл? к посиделкам у камина? к оргии словоблудия? – но тут, конечно, встряла Джуди (он совершенно забыл о ней, кажется, чуть ли не впервые за шесть лет), и все завертелось стремительно: «о, как чудесно, мы рады компании, правда, Паркер?» – «да-да, конечно, очень рады» – «это взаимно» – «Паркер» – «Чарли, очень приятно» – «взаимно» – пожатие рук – «моя жена Джуди» – «стра-ашно рада, просто счастлива знакомству!» – «это Ханна» – «приятно познакомиться» – «не видели вас за завтраком» – «мы прибыли ночью, устали с дороги» – «конечно-конечно, мы понимаем… может, попросить, чтобы вам принесли закуски?» – «не волнуйтесь за нас, мы с Ханной уже перекусили» – «отлично, отлично»… и все в таком же духе, салонный треп, пыль в глаза, увертюра. Джуди разогревалась, Джуди уже прикидывала: какую пьесу стоит показать этим новым интересным зрителям, что их увлечет, что зацепит, какие интонации подобрать, как поставить свет, как заставить актеров делать то, что ей хочется. Единственная игра, которая никогда ей не надоедала. Единственная, в которой Джуди не было равных.  
Когда-то Паркер считал себя исключением из правил, единственным, с кем она решила не играть. На самом деле она просто слишком быстро у него выиграла.

Минут через пять в гостиную все-таки заглянула дочь хозяина, и они наконец смогли попросить вина. Чарли и Ханна согласились присоединиться, произошла небольшая суматоха с передвиганием мебели – второе кресло вернулось к камину, между креслами и диваном водрузили тот самый чайный столик, которому не суждено было стать полем для битвы в скрэббл, – после чего все расселись – чинно, как в настоящем, мать его, салоне прошлого века. Не хватало только сраного дворецкого в черном костюме, горничных в накрахмаленных передниках и пары борзых у ног хозяйки салона.  
Паркер чувствовал, что его заносит. Светская болтовня Джуди сегодня особенно раздражала, ее небрежные попытки вовлечь его в разговор, прикосновения к плечу, чтобы наметить близость между ними, весь этот мудацкий театр стоял у него поперек горла. Он даже подумал, не уйти ли, но представил, как будет сидеть один в пустом номере среди всего этого пыльно-портьерного великолепия – интернет тут почти не ловит, читать он не в состоянии, – короче, остается только торчать у окна с пафосным ебалом и таращиться вдаль.  
И кроме того, в номере нельзя будет смотреть на Ханну.  
Паркер не хотел прекращать смотреть – как она склоняет голову набок, улыбается в ответ на шутку Джуди – отточенную и отполированную, кажущуюся такой спонтанной, – смеется, прикасается к руке Чарли – подушечками пальцев, всей собой, совсем не так, как Джуди прикасается к Паркеру.  
Она крутила в руках бокал с вином, но почти не пила – так, пригубила пару раз. Чарли к вину, кажется, вообще не притронулся – ну точно, спортсмен, фанат здорового образа жизни, какой-нибудь сраный вегетарианец или даже веган, мистер Охуительный, мистер Правильный, говно на палочке. Паркеру вдруг нестерпимо, до одури захотелось курить. Он бросил с полгода назад, когда Джуди сказала… не важно, что она сказала, просто она опять выиграла, как всегда, и даже понимая, что ей насрать на него и его курение, Паркер все равно повелся – и это, конечно, было к лучшему, он искренне так считал до нынешнего момента. Но теперь он застрял в ебаном сказочном домике в снегах вместе с этой невыносимой рыжей стервой, с этим мачо-мэном, с Ханной, на которую никак не мог перестать пялиться, и конечно, достать здесь сигарет нечего было и думать. Оставалось только пить – насрать, что он быстро пьянеет, может, это и к лучшему. Паркер осушил свой бокал залпом и уже потянулся за бутылкой, но наткнулся на взгляд Ханны – спокойный, светлый, почти ласковый – и забыл, что собирался сделать.  
– Паркер, милый, налить тебе? – проворковала Джуди. Сама забота, сама нежность. Идеальная жена. Она сидела в кресле боком, поджав под себя ноги. Четко выверенная поза: голое плечо под золотыми кудрями, округлое бедро, узкие аккуратные ступни – все лучшее напоказ. Не для Паркера, конечно, что он там не видел.  
– Справлюсь и сам, – отозвался Паркер; никакого недовольства в голосе, тон почти шутливый. Сказывался огромный опыт общения с Джуди… или мягкий взгляд Ханны, под которым невозможно было вести себя по-мудацки. – Кому-то еще налить?  
– Мне достаточно. – Чарли поднял руки. Обезоруживающий жест, открытая улыбка. Не подкопаешься, такая душка. Паркеру очень хотелось ему врезать.  
– Да ты и не пил ничего, – сказала Джуди. – Я за тобой слежу, так и знай!  
Она рассмеялась и погрозила ему пальцем.  
Господи, что за пошлость, подумал Паркер, неужели она не чувствует.  
– Я действительно почти не пью спиртного. – Снова улыбка, снова поднятые руки.  
– Интересно, почему? Бережешь имидж правильного мальчика? Пытаешься произвести впечатление на жену?  
Джуди, заткнись, господи, просто заткнись.  
– Мы не женаты, – сказала Ханна. – И я, кстати, пью больше него.  
– Намного больше! – Чарли наклонился и чмокнул ее в макушку. – Аж три глотка против моего одного.  
– Целый глоток! – сказала Ханна и тихонько рассмеялась. – Милый, ты спиваешься.  
– Вы не женаты? – переспросила Джуди.  
Чуть-чуть слишком заинтересованно для праздного любопытства. Ох, милая, больше светскости, меньше жадности, подумал Паркер с усмешкой.  
– Так получилось. – Чарли пожал плечами. – Есть некоторые… сложности.  
– О, дай угадаю… На самом деле ты принц инкогнито, и твои царственные родственники не могут принять в семью… Ханна, помоги мне.  
– Простую библиотекаршу из Небраски, – улыбнулась Ханна.  
– Да! Оу, ты правда работаешь в библиотеке? Жутко интересно, наверное! Все эти книги… Так вот. Королевская семья в шоке от выбора их единственного наследника, Чарльза…  
– Седьмого!  
– Я смотрю, с фантазией у них не очень-то, – хохотнула Джуди. – В общем, Чарльз бежит из дворца, чтобы быть вместе с возлюбленной, они счастливы и все такое, но он не может светиться, хотя, наверное, можно было бы достать поддельные документы… Что мешает принцу раздобыть поддельные документы?  
– Гордость, я так думаю, – сказал Чарли. – Кстати, с деньгами у наследника не очень хорошо, он вынужден был бежать налегке, а пользоваться кредитной картой слишком опасно, сама понимаешь. Пришлось устроиться на самую обычную работу и зарабатывать на жизнь в поте лица.  
– Потрясающе. Что за работа?  
– Я лесник.  
– Не может быть!  
– Ладно, ты меня поймала. Обычный бухгалтер, скучная работа с цифрами, покер по пятницам, монотонная провинциальная жизнь, но принц не жалуется, потому что прекрасная принцесса все это время рядом с ним. – И, как в дерьмовом романтическом фильме, Чарли взял руку Ханны в свою ладонь, поднес к губам и поцеловал.  
Паркер украдкой скосил глаза на Джуди – как ей этот провинциальный театр против ее бродвейской постановки? – и с удивлением обнаружил на ее лице приклеенную улыбку-маску, этакий кожух на ядерном реакторе внутри Джуди, который того и гляди бомбанет. Да что такое, неужели она правда ведется на это говно? На этого принца-бухгалтера в изгнании, на все его затасканные ходы, на смазливую рожу, на эту его показную галантность – серьезно, Джуди?!  
Это даже не было ревностью. Паркер (запоздало осознавший, что выпил уже два бокала) чувствовал дурацкую, совершенно бессмысленную обиду на то, что такие, как Джуди и этот говнюк Чарли, вечно оказываются рядом с людьми вроде него и Ханны, и что этот их нескончаемый театр, эта показуха, которую вначале так легко принять за чистую монету, вползает под кожу, отравляет все вокруг, и потом даже самые чистые, самые истинные порывы и эмоции отдают фальшью, как будто весь мир утыкан кривыми зеркалами.  
Он поднял глаза от наполовину пустого бокала, встретился взглядом с Ханной. Она чуть качнула головой, улыбнулась, и его тут же отпустило.

За обедом стало чуть полегче – можно было заняться едой и не чувствовать неловкости от того, что он все время молчит. Чарли действительно оказался веганом – хозяйке пришлось повозиться, чтобы организовать для него какой-то салат из остатков консервированных овощей. Конечно, Чарли и не думал жаловаться – это было бы не по-королевски, ясное дело, в любой ситуации приходится держать марку. Паркер наблюдал за ним не без злорадства, разделывая куриное бедрышко. Джуди болтала, крошила хлеб на тарелку, хвалила суп, отказывалась от добавки, осыпала хозяйку комплиментами.  
Ханна, как и Паркер, в основном молчала, только иногда вставляла реплику или смеялась над шутками Чарли и Джуди.  
– Нас познакомила Линда – помнишь, Паркер, такая смешная, с косичками, подрабатывала официанткой в кафе на 42-й, она еще залипала на тебя, но ей, конечно, не светило, – Джуди подмигнула Чарли, – совершенно не в его вкусе! Она меня притащила на каток – помнишь, Паркер? – а я на льду как корова, серьезно, ноги в разные стороны, а он меня как увидел – сразу подъехал – Паркер катается как бог, честное слово, глаз не отвести, – так вот, он ко мне подъехал, взял за руку и повез кататься. Линда, конечно, в слезы, мы ее успокаивать – а она не говорит, что случилось (мне-то все понятно, но Паркер не в курсе), в общем, мы ее проводили домой, а потом пошли гулять по городу до утра…  
Эту историю доставали из шкафа и трясли ею перед благосклонными слушателями столько раз, что из нее давно выветрились последние крохи искренности. Паркер помнил и каток, и Линду, и весь этот день, который казался ему волшебством с того самого момента, когда он впервые увидел эту огненно-рыжую лису, превратившую его жизнь в полный пиздец, но слова, которые произносила Джуди, ничего не значили, они не имели отношения к тем картинкам, что остались в его памяти: разноцветные гирлянды над катком, зеленый пушистый шарф вокруг шеи Джуди, ее смеющиеся глаза, ее лицо, ее веснушки, ее голос, ее запах… Все это никак невозможно было связать с той Джуди, которая сидела за столом напротив него, с тем, что она говорила, с тем, как она посматривала на него – со снисходительным превосходством, с цепким вниманием, с полным равнодушием.  
– Конечно, я помню Линду, – невпопад вставил он. – Встретил ее недавно в супермаркете. У нее рак, прогнозы, говорят, не очень.  
Джуди поперхнулась вином от неожиданности. Резковатый поворот, милая, прости. Я не умею планировать сцены. Выкручивайся теперь.  
Ей хватило пары секунд.  
– Бедняжка, – вздохнула Джуди. – Такая молодая. Она ведь моя ровесница, кажется. Ну точно, она ведь младше тебя на два года, Паркер, да?  
– Вроде того, – нехотя отозвался он.  
– Бедняжка, – повторила Джуди. – Невероятно жаль. Но, конечно, от судьбы не уйдешь. Кстати, о судьбе. А как вы познакомились? Наверняка это удивительно романтическая история.  
И все. И проехали. Скорость на поворотах можно не сбрасывать, когда за рулем лихач вроде Джуди. Теперь посмотрим, как Чарли, принц-бухгалтер, потрясет перед их носами глянцевой историей обретения счастья.  
Но Чарли только пожал плечами и посмотрел на Ханну.  
– Мы познакомились пять лет назад недалеко отсюда, – сказала она. – Встретились в лесу. Мы оба любим лес и долгие прогулки – летом, конечно, сейчас в этих местах особо не погуляешь. – Она улыбнулась. – Но летом тут очень красиво, вам стоит как-нибудь приехать. – Она посмотрела на Паркера и улыбнулась на этот раз только ему. Паркер вдруг осознал, что уже какое-то время смотрит на нее, не мигая, забыв про еду.  
– Звучит совершенно сказочно! – воскликнула Джуди. Ну конечно, она выпала из центра внимания почти на целую минуту. – Летний лес, запах цветов, птички, романтика. А потом бах – как молния с небес! – нежданная встреча, удивление, недоверие, может, даже испуг (серьезно, Ханна, я бы, наверное, испугалась, встретив незнакомого мужчину в лесу), первые робкие слова, все это очарование первого раза – так все было?  
– Почти так, – усмехнулся Чарли. – Молния, кстати, действительно была.  
– Метафизическая?  
– Метафорическая, – негромко поправил Паркер, и Джуди прошила его коротким острым взглядом.  
– Самая настоящая, – сказала Ханна.  
– Была гроза, – добавил Чарли.  
– Вы гуляли по лесу в грозу? – удивилась Джуди.  
– Гроза началась потом, – сказала Ханна. – Уже после того, как мы встретились. Пришлось уходить оттуда.  
– Принцу с принцессой пришлось бежать! – рассмеялась Джуди.  
– Точно.  
– Совершенно сказочная история. Библиотекарша из… Небраски, да? и королевская особа… серьезно, Чарли, откуда ты на самом деле?  
– Я родом отсюда, это мои родные леса, можно сказать. Ханна приехала погостить к друзьям. Чистая случайность.  
– Потрясающе.  
– Мы тоже так думаем.  
– И что – что было потом?  
– С того дня мы были вместе и никогда не разлучались. Это правда сказка, честное слово, – сказал Чарли.  
– В сказках всегда есть темная сторона, – сказал Паркер ни с того ни с сего. Он не собирался открывать рот. Это все третий – или четвертый? – бокал красного. – В конце все живут долго и счастливо, но сначала приходится извернуться и проползти на брюхе по дерьму, разве нет?  
Хреновый из меня светский лев, подумал он. Полное говно.  
– Паркер… – начала Джуди, но Ханна ее перебила:  
– Все так, – сказал она спокойно. – У сказки свои законы. В начале тебе бывает страшно, больно, одиноко, невыносимо. Ты сомневаешься, что достоин. Сомневаешься, что справишься. А знаешь, что самое страшное? Ты никогда не знаешь, закончилась ли твоя сказка традиционным «долго и счастливо», или ты только в самом ее начале и все самое сложное еще впереди.  
– Вау, – сказала Джуди; впечатленной она не выглядела, скорее, разочарованной. – Это глубоко. И после всего этого ты на ней не женился?  
– Господи, Джуди, – сказал Паркер и швырнул вилку на стол. – Пожалуйста, заткнись!

Джуди ухватила его за воротник прямо в дверях столовой – она специально сделала так, чтобы они задержались, Джуди умела такое без слов, – толкнула к стене, обвила его шею руками.  
– Ты хочешь эту пресную сучку так, что пятки дрожат, – прошептала она ему на ухо. – Ох, Паркер, мой зайчик, как же ты влиииип. Хочешь эту славную милую девочку, такую верную, такую чистую, такую никакую. Что с тобой стало, как ты до такого докатился?  
– Блядь, Джуди, уймись. Даже у тебя должны быть какие-то берега.  
– Я тебя знаю, Паркер, знаю, как никто другой. Ты ее хочешь. А я хочу его. Мы в ебучем домике на краю зимы, мы видим их в первый и в последний раз. Это может… разнообразить нашу жизнь, тебе не кажется? – Она прижалась к нему всем телом, двинула бедрами. – Нечто новое. Будет о-ху-ен-но.  
Паркер положил ладони на ее талию и осторожно отодвинул ее в сторону.  
– Нет, – сказал он, глядя прямо ей в глаза. – Джуди, ты окончательно ебанулась. Не знаю, что ты видишь в этом блядском белобрысом паладине, всегда думал, что у тебя вкус получше, но Ханну в это дерьмо вмешивать не смей, поняла? Отъебись от них. Отвали. Не лезь.  
– Гооосподи, сколько слов вместо «я сам хочу быть ее блядским паладином», – сказала Джуди. – Так вперед, Паркер, какого хрена – ты считаешь, что он ее недостоин, она так сладко напела про тяготы семейной жизни – как там было? «сомневаешься, что выдержишь, что достойна его такого прекрасного и охуенного» – ну вот и спаси ее от этого урода.  
– Что ты несешь, господи, Джуди, что ты блядь несешь вообще?  
– Паркер, прекрати, – сказала она совершенно другим тоном – спокойным, твердым, немного усталым. – Я серьезно. Ты на нее запал, это видно. У меня тоже есть свой интерес. У нас с тобой давно ничего не осталось, мы скоро в глотки друг другу вцепимся, не делай вид, что не понимаешь. Нам нужно смотреть в разные стороны, хотя бы иногда.  
Она не сказала ничего такого, чего бы он не знал. Но они никогда, никогда не говорили об этом вслух.  
Паркер почувствовал себя так, как будто его со всей дури ударили под дых. Он и не думал, что его может так… задеть, размазать это давно известное, стоит только его озвучить. Горло моментально пересохло.  
– Джуди… Мы… Если все так… Зачем мы вообще… Нам нужно закончить это все.  
Она уставилась на него удивленными зелеными глазищами и вдруг расхохоталась.  
– Паркер, зайчик, ты что? Ты правда думаешь, что я тебя куда-то отпущу?

Он не хотел идти в гостиную. Он не хотел идти в номер. Он не хотел ничего.  
Паркер понимал, что ведет себя глупо, что со стороны он выглядит… кем? Истериком? Королевой драмы? Идиотом?  
Да и с чьей стороны? Всем на него насрать, и ему на всех насрать, какая разница, что он делает и куда идет.  
Он проторчал с полчаса у окна в коридоре на втором этаже, глядя на хлопья снега, которые все сыпались и сыпались с серого неба; к нему так никто и не поднялся. Он никого и не ждал. Наверное, Джуди, Чарли и Ханна в гостиной, ведут светские беседы – без использования сомнительных дерьмовых аналогий. Особое кунг-фу, ему, видимо, недоступное.  
За окном постепенно темнело. Свет в коридоре не горел, и можно было, наверное, попросить хозяйку включить лампы, или все-таки пойти в номер и принять ванну, но Паркер почувствовал, что больше не может быть один. Лучше сидеть в гостиной с двумя… да нет, с тремя абсолютно чужими людьми, открывать рот, произносить слова, вовремя включать улыбку, греться у камина – что угодно, как угодно, только чтобы не вариться больше в этом дерьме в одиночку.  
Он спустился вниз по скрипучей лестнице, толкнул дверь гостиной и нырнул внутрь, как в холодную воду.  
– О, Паркер, это ты, – сказала Джуди, подняв голову от стола. – Где ты был? Мы играем в покер, но, честно говоря, я начинаю терять терпение: эти двое совершенно не умеют блефовать!  
– Я, кажется, задремал, – сказал он, подсаживаясь к столу. – Техасский холдем? Я в деле.  
– Смысла правда немного, – заметил Чарли. – Из нас действительно так себе игроки.  
– Как же ты играешь с ребятами с работы? – деланно удивилась Джуди.  
– Очень просто: я проигрываю!  
Они оба рассмеялись – отличные игроки, если речь не о покере, может, они даже успели тут о чем-то договориться, пока Паркер откисал у окна, зацепиться взглядами, объясниться намеками, этот сказочный принц и эта рыжая лиса.  
Паркер посмотрел на Ханну, и она тут же вскинула на него взгляд.  
Простая библиотекарша из Небраски. Такая чистая, светлая, настоящая. Такая беззащитная перед всем этим дерьмом.  
Она улыбнулась ему, и Паркер почувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть – и он сорвется.  
Курить хотелось нестерпимо.  
Поэтому он позвал хозяйку и попросил принести им еще пару бутылок вина.

– Истинная любовь, – сказала Джуди, глядя на пламя в камине сквозь бокал белого. – Полная туфта.  
Паркер хотел сказать ей, что она, кажется, напилась, но, во-первых, он не был в этом так уж уверен, а во-вторых, он сам был пьян куда больше. Он не мог больше смотреть на них – ни на кого из них, – но и уйти из этого пятна света и тепла тоже был не в силах. Весь остальной дом утопал во тьме, хозяева пожелали им спокойной ночи и отправились спать. Снег наконец перестал, небо расчистилось и круглая луна зависла над заснеженным двором; Паркер валялся на ковре у камина и смотрел прямо на нее, запрокинув голову.  
– Что такое истина, вообще говоря? – продолжала Джуди, потому что на предыдущую реплику ей никто не ответил. – Сегодня все так, завтра иначе, послезавтра… О, черт, я и правда напилась, Паркер, почему ты ничего мне не сказал?  
Паркер закрыл глаза и решил ее проигнорировать.  
– Мне жаль, если для тебя все так, – сказал вдруг Чарли. Голос у него был абсолютно трезвый – он так и не допил свой первый бокал. – Если я сейчас скажу, что истинная любовь для нас с Ханной – единственная возможная реальность, боюсь, ты меня просто не услышишь.  
– Единственная реальность _сегодня_, – фыркнула Джуди.  
– Я предупреждал, это бесполезно объяснять, – сказал Чарли.  
– Как вы вообще нас терпите? – спросила Джуди, и Паркер от удивления даже открыл глаза. Это было что-то новое. – Вы такие чистые, такие правильные, такие замечательные, – продолжила Джуди, и в голосе у нее было что-то такое, от чего Паркер даже слегка протрезвел. – Вас не тошнит от нас?  
– Нет, – сказала Ханна мягко. – Конечно нет. Но нам вас немного жаль.

Уборная на первом этаже отыскалась не сразу: сначала Паркер уткнулся в темный простенок под лестницей, потом обнаружил себя у дверей кухни. Наконец поиски увенчались успехом, но, даже умывшись ледяной водой, он не испытал облегчения. Можно было сунуть голову под кран, но вместо этого Паркер вышел в коридор, нашарил на вешалке куртку (кажется, свою, но вообще ему было без разницы) и толкнул парадную дверь.  
На крыльце снега было немного – его защитил навес, – но вся лестница превратилась в сплошной сугроб. Подумав секунду, Паркер раскинул руки и повалился в него навзничь, запоздало подумав, что мог бы удариться спиной о ступеньки. Но этого не случилось, снега навалило дай боже, так что Паркер просто ухнул в него, как в колкую ледяную перину.  
Небо над ним было абсолютно черным, звезды – абсолютно белыми, морозный воздух царапал нёбо и студил лицо, и в голове у Паркера не было ни одной мысли. Наверное, он слишком устал, или слишком много выпил, или и то, и другое. Впервые за этот день… или за этот месяц? за год? ему было по-настоящему все равно, что будет дальше.  
Что будет с Джуди, которая, кажется, сама устала не меньше него.  
Что будет с Чарли, с этим высокопарным чистоплюйским козлом.  
Что будет Ханной.  
Что будет с ним самим.  
Паркер закрыл глаза, улыбнулся луне и принялся делать снежного ангела.

Он столкнулся с ней в темном коридоре, когда, окончательно задубев и протрезвев, вернулся в дом.  
Десять минут назад он искренне считал, что ему все равно.  
Он никогда в жизни так не ошибался.  
– Паркер? – позвала Ханна, нащупав в темноте его рукав. – Ты… с тобой все в порядке? Ох, да ты же совсем замерз! Что с тобой случилось? Тебя надо отогреть!  
– Да, – сказал он хрипло, совершенно не понимая, что делает. – Да, меня надо отогреть, – сказал он, прислонив ее к стене коридора. – Только ты… только ты можешь. Иначе – я не знаю как. Я уже совсем не знаю, как.  
Она удивленно выдохнула в его губы – за секунду до того, как он осторожно ее поцеловал.  
Происходящее не было реальным. Не могло быть. В коридоре было абсолютно темно, в голове у Паркера было абсолютно пусто, в сердце у него было жарко и бессмысленно, как не было уже давно, возможно, никогда. Он не отдавал себе отчета в том, что делает, не замечал, что Ханна не отвечает на его поцелуй, что она просто стоит у стены, не шевелясь, почти не дыша. Он закрыл глаза и не видел, как медленно отворилась дверь гостиной, не слышал шагов и не почувствовал, как напряглось тело под его ладонями.  
Только когда она оттолкнула его, он, наконец, открыл глаза, отпрянул, заметив Чарли у дверей гостиной, успел испугаться, что сейчас будет драка, затем обрадовался тому же, хотя Чарли, конечно, уделал бы его одной левой.  
Но драки не случилось.  
Ничего не случилось, вообще ничего. Ни ссоры, ни обвинений, ни простого разговора.  
Чарли просто посмотрел на Ханну очень долгим взглядом, медленно вдохнул, выдохнул, отодвинул ошалевшего Паркера с дороги и вышел за дверь – как был, без куртки, без шапки.  
И тогда Ханна медленно сползла по стене на пол и закрыла глаза руками.

– Я объясню ему, – сказал Паркер. – Ты не виновата, я все ему объясню, найду его и все скажу, как есть, пусть начистит мне рожу, господи, ты же не сделала ничего, что за ерунда.  
Ханна сидела на подоконнике и смотрела на него и сквозь него. За окном начинало светать.  
– Ты не понимаешь, – глухо сказала она – в двадцатый, наверное, раз. – Это бесполезно.  
– Он должен понять! Ты тут ни при чем, я идиот!  
– Паркер. У сказки свои законы, помнишь? Иногда жестокие. Почти всегда жестокие.  
– Что за дерьмо, при чем тут сказочные законы?! Он тебя любит, ты его любишь, я сраный слабовольный идиот, который влез в вашу жизнь с ногами, потому что просрал свою…  
– Ты не понимаешь, – повторила она. – Он просто не может по-другому. Есть вещи, которые мы не в силах изменить, как бы ни старались. Я знала об этом с самого начала. С самой первой встречи в лесу. Иначе я бы к нему и подойти не смогла.  
– Господи, Ханна, ты хочешь сказать, что достаточно было мудаку вроде меня облапать тебя в темном коридоре – и все, ты навеки скомпрометирована и запятнана? Поруганная невинность, уничтоженная добродетель – он что, блядь, сраный единорог?!  
И тут Ханна вдруг начала смеяться – дико, с подвываниями, – она все смеялась и смеялась, по щекам ее катились слезы, но она их не вытирала, только смотрела на Паркера совершенно безумными глазами и продолжала хохотать.

– Господи, как болит голова, – пожаловалась Джуди, драматично прикрыв глаза рукой. – Какого хрена ты меня вчера не остановил, Паркер? Я уже сто лет так не нажиралась, наверное, со школы. Мог бы хотя бы перетащить меня в нашу комнату, а не оставлять на ковре в гостиной, как дешевую шлюху. Ты бы видел лицо нашего дорогого мистера Альцгеймера, когда он утром пришел топить камин и застал все это великолепие.  
Паркер не ответил.  
– Только не говори, что дуешься на меня, это тупо. – Джуди подтянула ноги под себя и укуталась в плед. – Ничего не было, если тебе интересно. Я попробовала подкатить, но он меня к себе даже не подпустил. Наверное, я для него недостаточно чиста и распрекрасна. – Она фыркнула. – Надеюсь, тебе повезло больше.  
Паркер не ответил.  
– Кстати, где они оба? Или вы устроили жаркий тройничок, и они теперь отсыпаются, а ты пошел за бутербродами на всех? На мою долю тоже притащи, я зверски хочу жрать. И пить!  
– Он ушел, – сказал Паркер, глядя в окно на искрящиеся под солнцем сугробы. – Она наконец уснула.  
– О, так значит, тебе все-таки…  
– Нет, – сказал он. – Нет, мне не перепало. Никому не перепало. Мы разрушили их жизнь, вот что произошло. Я разрушил, ты только попыталась.  
– Серьезно? Паркер, зайка, да что случилось? Ты к ней подкатил, он озверел, начистил тебе табло… хотя нет, твое табло в порядке, если бы Чарли тебе реально вломил, ты бы не стоял сейчас тут такой красивый и одухотворенный в утреннем свете.  
– Он со мной не дрался.  
– Ты полез к его жене, а он просто хлопнул дверью и ушел?  
– Он не хлопал дверью. И она ему не жена.  
– Го-ооосподи… Она ему даже не жена, какой-то левый хмырь со смазливой рожей лезет к ней руками – и все, вся романтика нахуй, весь этот лес-птички-молнии-вечная любовь, все это в помойное ведро при первом же случае… да это даже не измена, ну, может, ты ей тоже понравился, может, она от тебя тоже слегка прибалдела и поплыла, ты бываешь очень хорош, когда захочешь, уж мне ли не знать, но блядь, серьезно, из-за такой хуйни…  
Паркер ее не слушал. Он заставлял себя смотреть на елки, на горы вдалеке, на пролетающий самолет, на что угодно – но взгляд постоянно возвращался к следам копыт, цепочкой уходящим от крыльца к лесу.  
А Джуди все говорила и говорила, и Паркер впервые в жизни почувствовал, что хочет ее ударить.


End file.
